The Phoenix
by ekg1997
Summary: After meeting Rose, the Doctor takes her to the end of the world, 5 billion years into her future. But someone from his past is there too. What happens when she starts travelling with him and Rose? Red to find out! Set during series one, A Doctor/OC (TimeLady) story that follows the episodes. First in 'The Doctor's Joined' series.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hi! My first proper DW fanfic! I've had this idea for a while and tried writing it before but, I didn't get into it.**

**This fanfic starts in S1E2- The End Of The World and goes through the series episode by episode and will (hopefully) continue through to S7 and beyond.**

**A little bit of information about my OC... **

**- She's a Time Lady.**

**- She knew the Doctor on Gallifrey and was good friends with him and the Master.**

**- She's Rassilon's niece.**

**- Her name is the Phoenix and the reason behind it will be revealed if you read on (though not in this chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing Doctor Who-y I own is a few DVDs, some Books, Audio Books, Action Figures and the TARDIS. Except the last one. );**

**On with the show... **

**The End Of The World**

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

The Doctor and Rose walked down a corridor in platform one, an announcement playing in the background

_Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite._

Rose turned to the Doctor. "So, when it says guests, does that mean people?"

The Doctor smiled back "Depends what you mean by people."

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Aliens." The Doctor smirked.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose questioned as the Doctor began to open a door with the sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

Rose was full of questions but decided to ask the simplest, "What for?"

The Doctor straightened up. Looking down at Rose with a grin on his face, he said "Fun."

TEOTW

"Mind you," The Doctor continued as he and Rose entered a large room with a view of the Earth greeting them through the large windows. "when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But hold on," Rose asked, confused, "They did this once on Newsround Extra- the sun expanding- that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions." The Doctor corrected lightly, "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed out the window at tiny glints of light that were orbiting the Earth. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

Rose looked towards the Earth "The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

The Doctor nodded "They did. And the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

Rose looked at the Doctor, slightly disturbed by his excitement "How long has it got?"

The Doctor looked at his watch "About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted."

Rose stared at the Time Lord in disbelief "Is that why you're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor replied.

"But what about the people?" Rose persisted making the Doctor sigh

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left." With his answer, Rose looked back towards the Earth.

"Just me then." she whispered, but the Doctor still heard her.

TEOTW

The door opened. A blue man walked in, minding his own business until he saw the two time travelers.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Wondering how these two people had got in without him knowing.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor said rudely. The steward didn't seem to notice.

"But, how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

With true, time traveler fashion, the Doctor made something up on the spot. "That's me. I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" He pulled the psychic paper out of his pocket and flashed it at the steward "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. That all right?"

The Steward looked flustered. "Well… Obviously." He answered making the Doctor grin "Apologies, et cetera. If you're onboard, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Doctor nodded at him.

The steward turned and walked off. The Doctor turned to Rose showing her the psychic paper which was completely blank.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." Rose nodded absentmindedly. Looking toward the steward she said "He's blue."

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"Okay." Rose took a moment to get over the steward being blue.

TEOTW

At the other end of the suite, the steward stood by a microphone. "We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and more blue people, much shorter than the steward, started running around. "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The trees walked through the doors as the steward continued, "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." A fat, also blue, alien wheeled in making the Doctor smile cheerily and Rose look around bewildered.

"And next," The steward continued on "from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Rose stared at the hooded figures making the Doctor laugh.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers of Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" The steward continued introducing new aliens such as Cal 'Spark Plug', Mr and Mrs Pakoo and the Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light.

Jabe, the tree woman, approached the Doctor and Rose, Coffa and Lute flanking her. They held little plants in their tree like hands.

"The Gift of Peace." She said taking one of the plants she handed it to the Doctor. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" The Doctor smiled handing it to Rose "Yes, gifts, erm…" He cleared his throat and started feeling his jacket for something to give her. Finding nothing, he said "I give you in return, air from my lungs." He blew gently onto Jabe's face.

"How… intimate."She said, closing her eyes briefly. The Doctor smirked and said

"There's more where that came from"

"I bet there is." Jabe said flirting back.

"…sponser of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe and his good friend Elizabeth Williams" The steward introduced. A huge head in a jar was wheeled through the doors accompanied by a woman of average height, with striking red hair and warm brown eyes which were trained on the Doctor as soon as she entered the room.

The Doctor didn't notice as the Moxx of Balhoon approached him and Rose. Elizabeth turned away from the Doctor after Rose caught her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

"The Moxx of Balhoon!" The Doctor cheered as he neared them

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." Rose continued to stare at Elizabeth until the Moxx spat accurately into her left eye. The Doctor laughed

"Thank you very much." He said as Rose rubbed the spit out of her eye. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor said after the Moxx had wheeled off towards Elizabeth and the Face of Boe and the Adherents approached. He breathed heavily on them.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." One said, holding out a large silver egg to the Doctor who threw it in the air and gave it to Rose.

"And last but not least," The steward said "out very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen and Trees and Multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human." The Doctor looked at Rose to see her reaction but she's too busy watching the Face of Boe and Elizabeth to notice. The doors open and a vertical-trampoline made of human skin is wheeled in by two men in white body suits. It had eyes, and a mouth covered in lipstick.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen" The steward introduced.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it?" Cassandra said "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am!" The Doctor laughed looking at Rose who seems very shocked. "Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the men who wheeled her in is holding a canister, the contents of which is sprayed onto Cassandra. "Truly, I am the Last Human." Rose creeps closer for a better look. Elizabeth mirroring her movements on Cassandra's other side.

"My Father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." Cassandra continued. Rose and Elizabeth stood behind Cassandra having seen her from all angles. She was completely flat. "I have come to honor them and say goodbye." She sniffed. "Oh, no tears." The other man in white wiped her eyes. "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself- the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff entered and displayed the egg to everyone in the room. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils." Rose looked to Elizabeth who looked just as confused as Rose felt, until Cassandra asked "Or was that my third husband?" The Doctor laughed as Rose rolled her eyes. "Who knows?" Cassandra giggled "Oh. Don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" She mumbled to herself. Rose headed over towards the Doctor again, Elizabeth followed behind her as a large jukebox was wheeled into the room "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" One of the staff pushed a button an a record fell into place. The song Tainted Love by Soft Cell started playing. Elizabeth nodded her head to the beat and the Doctor bopped around.

"Refreshments will now be served." The steward announced "Earth death in thirty minutes."

Elizabeth took this time to observe the Doctor. She approached him when he stopped 'dancing'.

"Hello." she said. "You're the Doctor, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. What was your name again?" He asked, raising his eyebrows

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Williams. Don't you recognize me?"

"No." He shook his head "Should I?"

"I, I suppose not. It was nice meeting you Doctor." She said, disappointed and turned away towards the door. Stopping near Cassandra and starting up a conversation. The Doctor turned to Rose and grinned. She tried to smile in return. Everywhere she looked there were aliens but no other humans. She knew Elizabeth wasn't human, although she appeared so, but didn't know what species she was. She rushed from the room. Concerned, the Doctor tried to follow but Jabe stopped him. He saw Elizabeth leave the room as well and assumed she was going after Rose, but he still wanted to go and comfort his companion.

"Doctor?" Jabe asked. He turned to face her and she took a photo of him when he did. "Thank you." She said. The Doctor turned away and continued on to find Rose as Jabe walked in the opposite direction.

TEOTW

**Please Review! Next Chapter coming up soon...**


	2. A Note to all LizzeXX fans

**No update but...**

Due to people asking if the story has been inspired by LizzeXX's stories, yes it has- she's my favourite author on this site and I meant no offence when I used Elena Satine as the actress for The Phoenix- Part of her back story is that she always regenerates into a ginger (my reasoning for why The Doctor wants to be ginger so badly) and I don't know that many ginger actresses- reading LizzeXX's stories where Elena Satine was portrayed as The Angel introduced another ginger actress that could be The Phoenix. As I said, I meant no offence in the use of actress.

Also, I had no idea LizzeXX was going to use Joining as her TL4 pairing, if I did, I would have used something different, any suggestions as to other things I can use would be much appreciated.

I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and reading the brilliance of LizzeXX inspired me to write this, it's just a coincidence that LizzeXX and I thought of the same paring for The Doctor and our OCs.

Sorry if the previous chapter has caused any offence, I know how loyal followers can be (as I am one myself) and I meant no harm to any other author or story. I'm sorry.


End file.
